


Pale Blue

by reveil



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Manga Spoilers, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveil/pseuds/reveil
Summary: “Do you miss it?”“Miss what?” Rin asked.“Your old hair?”
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Pale Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Even when I write for other fandoms, it seems like I’m always going back to this one.

“Do you miss it?”

“Miss what?” Rin asked.

“Your old hair?” You reached out, catching a few strands of Rin’s pale blue and white hair. It’d been a few weeks, and his hair still hadn’t changed back.

Rin blinked. “Why? I didn’t cut it.”

“I didn’t mean it like _that_.”

“Heh, I know. Just wanted to mess with you.”

You rolled your eyes at Rin.

“But… no,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t miss it. It’s just hair.”

Well, Rin wasn’t wrong about that, but if your hair suddenly changed colors, it wouldn’t have been long before you considered changing it back somehow.

“How did it change, anyway?” You looked at Rin’s face. Even if it made him stick out more than usual, though less than being the son of Satan already did, Rin didn’t seem to have any problem with his new hair.

“When Kurikara broke, my full power was unleashed so I guess that’s where all this—” Rin touched his hair. “—came from.” Rin sat up, alarmed. “Wait! Does everyone hate it?”

“What? No!” Enough time had passed that everyone had gotten used to it. “Noticed it, yes. But hate? No,” you said again, seeing Rin relax.

“Phew, good. I don’t wanna have to dye it.”

“Don’t. It looks good on you, Rin. Makes you look more…”

“Demon?”

“I was gonna say _handsome_ , but if you want demon instead—”

“No way! Forget what I just said!”

You laughed at Rin’s reaction, but when you didn’t say anything right away, Rin flushed. “Just when I thought…”

He was mumbling something else, but you couldn’t make it out. “Rin.” You knew he heard you, but he didn’t turn around. “You do look handsome.”

Rin turned to you. “You mean that?!”

You thought about teasing him, but the two of you had already been through so much recently. With the Illuminati. With Yukio. So you smiled at Rin and told him the truth.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something to confess… I researched it but don’t completely understand how Rin’s hair changed colors. Heck, it took me years to find out his hair is black, not blue, in the manga lol.


End file.
